The Tempest
by EternalKnight219
Summary: What would happen to Naruto if he ended up in the world of Teen Titans? Enter the Tempest. Naruto x Terra possible other Naruto x ? Powerful!Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Exiled Titan

**The Tempest**

_**Summary: What would happen to Naruto if he ended up in the world of Teen Titans? Enter the Tempest. Naruto x Terra possible other Naruto x ? Powerful!Naruto**_

_**Reminder: This is Fanfiction. I can do whatever the fuck I please with this because it is my story. I don't want people coming to me saying that this guy can't do this or this person never would do that because there are stories in this fucking website that have yaoi when they wouldn't actually do that. No yaoi in this story though. Anyway, no flames plz and enjoi!**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans. Yes I hate myself too.**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon Thoughts**_**agakure no Sato, Fire Country**

**udaime Hokage.**

-

-

_**Chapter 1: Exiled Titan**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Hospital, Konohagakure no Sato, Fire Country**_

Tsunade took a deep breath as she entered the hospital room of our favorite blonde hyperactive ninja. He had just succeeded at bringing Sasuke back from going to Orochimaru and the Council saw fit to blame someone for the Last Uchiha's defection. Of course they chose Naruto.

_Flashback_

"We should have never let that demon live! He should be executed for making Uchiha-sama leave!" one Civilian Council member screamed. Many of his colleagues on the council agreed.

Tsunade banged the table. "He will not be executed and don't you dare even suggest such a thing in my presence again!"

"I think he should be exiled for assaulting the Uchiha." Another council member suggested.

"Absolutely not! I ordered the team sent to bring him back by any means necessary and I specified that deadly force would be permitted." Tsunade screamed, along with the Shinobi Council, "For what he's been through, he should be commended and promoted!"

One of the elders, Homura spoke up, "I agree with Hokage-sama's sentiments on this matter. We gave so much to Sasuke already and he has clearly spat in our faces. I second Tsunade-sama's suggestion to promote Uzumaki Naruto."

"What are you thinking, Homura?!" The other two elders, Danzo and Koharu, shouted. Koharu exclaimed, "He blatantly goaded the Uchiha into fighting him and then used deadly force and should be exiled for his actions!"

"So are you suggesting that if any of the other members of the retrieval team got to Sasuke instead of Naruto and used the same amount of force, then they would be exiled?" Hyuuga Hiashi snarled, clearly upset at the elder's insinuations.

"The point is conceded. I call for a vote for the fate of Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo said. "All those in favor of banishment?" All of the Civilian Council save for two, Koharu, and Danzo raised their hands. "All of those against?" The entire Shinobi council, Tsunade, and Homura raised their hands. Danzo smirked as he said, "Uzumaki is officially banished from Konohagakure no Sato on pain of death."

_Flashack Ended_

Tsunade opened the door and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura laughing about something. The scene brought a smile to her face, but then tears came as she saw how happy Naruto was. Naruto, noticing the sad look on Tsunade's face, asked, "Hey baa-chan, what's wrong?"

The blonde hokage looked toward the boy who was a little brother to her and requested, "Shikamaru. Sakura. I need to speak with Naruto alone."

Both of the addressed parties were confused with the request, but abided by it anyway. Before she left, Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto. Thanks for always being there for me. I'll see you when we start missions."

"See you Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied. He then turned his attention towards the hokage. "Hey baa-chan, what's with the long face?"

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this…" Tsunade stopped, hitching a breath as she tried to keep tears from streaming down her face. Naruto noticed this and began to frown.

Tsunade then continued, "…Naruto, the council has deemed it fit to exile you from Konoha." She then began to break down.

"For how long?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Until further notice. Basically, indefinitely. I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto just sat there in disbelief, staring at the wall in front of him. Then he bunched up his blankets and began to cry.

-

-

-

_**Valley of the End, Fire Country/Rice Country Border**_

Naruto just stared out into space. He sat on the top of Senju Hashirama's statue, waiting for an absolution that would never come. After being told of his banishment, Tsunade and Jiraiya gave Naruto his parent's wills to him and all of his inheritance, which included massive stores of ryu, the Uzumaki Clan scrolls, the Hiraishin no Jutsu, his father's coats, the Namikaze Clan taijutsu, and his mother's ninjato, _Akaishin._ Jiraiya tested Naruto for his elemental affinities, which he had all of them, but strongest in wind, water, and lightining. He then gave Naruto the Toad Summoning Contract, _The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja, _elemental jutsu scrolls, books on advanced chakra control, and books on sealing. Tsunade gave Naruto the Shodaime's staff, a scroll of medical techniques, the Nidaime's armor, and the Shodaime's headband. Kakashi, after finding out, apologized to Naruto for not being there for him and gave him a scroll for the Chidori, his ANBU mask, and a picture of both Kakashi's genin team and Team 7. Iruka, after a good hugging and crying session of his own, gave Naruto a dolphin necklace and photo album of him and Naruto. Asuma, at the behest of the Sandaime's will, gave Naruto Sarutobi's pipe and another photo album of him and the old man. Naruto thanked everyone for these gifts, but was depressed by the fact that he had to be rushed out of Konoha swiftly and in utmost secrecy. Why, dear reader? Because of the last thing Naruto inherited at the request of his father, the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

Of course, Naruto knew that if the council caught wind that he was given the Forbidden Scroll, they would have him hunted down immediately. That's why he picked himself up from his stupor and made his way over to Uchiha Madara's statue and out of the Fire Country. He continued as far and as fast as he could through the land of Rice until he reached the Land of Lightning. He then keeled over in a clearing and fell unconscious.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself once again in the sewer.

"**Well, kit? How are you feeling? You ok?"** The Kyuubi asked sincerely, startling Naruto.

"Why do you care?"

"**Look, I may be a big, talking fox in your stomach, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."**

"Who are you and what have you done with the Kyuubi?"

"**Ok. We didn't have a very good first meeting, but I was just woken up and I was very cranky. Give me a break kit."**

"So you are a lot more pleasant then you acted back then?"

"**Ummm, yeah. I mean, you would've acted the same way as me if you had just woken up to find some kid demanding things of you. Well, anyway, I feel very sorry for what happened to you. Konoha doesn't deserve someone like you."**

"Gee, thanks Kyuubi. You really are a great guy."

"**Uh, kit. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm female."**

"Oh. Ok. Sure. Sorry about that."

"**It happens. Let me change into something more comfortable."**

Naruto stared as the fox suddenly vanished and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen came into view. She had the armor of a priestess (AN: Picture Midoriko from InuYasha with red hair, nine furry tails, and slit eyes) and she carried a sword at her side. Her assets were quite large and Naruto had a hard time trying to keep himself from staring at them. _'By Kami. She's no demon, she's a goddess.'_

"**Why thank you Naruto. Although I am flattered that you find my goodies visually pleasurable, I need you to look at me and not my admittedly attractive boobs."**

"Sorry."

"**Anyway, I have decided to keep you safe in a different way, Naruto-kun. I know of a method of hiding that neither Konoha nor those Akatsuki know of. I'm going to send you to a different world."**

"Why? I kind of like it here."

Kyuubi looked at the blonde and deadpanned, **"They will never be able to find you on a different world and you'll be able to start a clean slate."**

"Oh okay. Let's do it then. Will I…"

"**Yes you will still be able to use chakra and summon toads."**

"Cool. Lead the way, Kyuu-chan."

Kyuubi blushed and began to make hand signs. She then said, **"Hold on, kit. This is going to be wild."** She then called out the name of the jutsu in a language that Naruto couldn't understand. Naruto felt himself being pulled into darkness and then forced through a long dark tunnel. The forces pushing on him caused him to roll his eyes back and black out as the darkness consumed the jinchurriki.

-

-

-

_**Jump City**_

It was another bright and beautiful day in Jump City. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The Titans were lunching. All in all, a very normal day.

"Dude. Haven't you noticed there's nothing going on? It's great! No villains to worry about. Just me, my friends, and pizza." Beast Boy exclaimed as he took another slice.

Robin looked at the green teen (no pun intended. Yeah, that's right. Lets go with that) and said, "That's all the more reason to be on guard. Its days like this that usually something bad happens."

Then all of a sudden, a bright flash erupts and a large explosion is seen a few blocks away.

"You just had to jinx the entire day, didn't you Robin?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Titans, move out!"

-

-

-

"Duuuude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked, looking in awe at the massive crater in the ground.

The crater was about 100 feet in diameter and eight feet deep. There was a large gouge in the Earth leading up to it. The Teen heroes began investigating the crater when they saw something.

"Friend Robin! There is a boy in the crater!" Starfire cried as the rest of the group rushed over to see Naruto with a backpack and a large scroll on his back, bruised, battered, and cut up. The jacket of his jumpsuit was torn to shreds and his pants were ripped in various places. "Cyborg, can you check up on him? Is he ok?"

The African-american half-man, half-machine ran down into the crater and ran a quick scan of our favorite blonde ninja. "He's injured badly. It's a miracle he's still alive, but we have to get him to the tower so we can treat him."

"Ok, lets go."

Raven stayed with Naruto and opened up a portal to the infirmary at Titans Tower and both the unconscious ninja and the teen hero both disappeared.

-

-

-

_**Titans Tower, Jump City**_

Cyborg came out of the infirmary with his head in his hand. "So what's his status?" Robin asked.

"Well, he shouldn't be alive at all. He broke mostly every bone in his body, but he still is living. But what's even weirder is that his bones and wound began to heal before my eyes." Cyborg replied, "He's still unconscious though."

"Ok, we need to have somebody watching this kid at all times. We'll take shifts. I'll go first, then Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and then Raven. Cyborg, Raven, look through his stuff and see if you can find out where this kid comes from." Robin ordered.

Cyborg and Raven took the backpack and emptied its contents out on the table while placing the large scroll next to it. The contents of the backpack revealed nothing but tons of smaller scrolls. "What's with all the scroll-thingys?" BB asked.

Raven looked at them and opened them up. Her eyes widened, "These are seals."

"Seals?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing he's been storing his belongings in the scrolls. I don't think I can unseal them without the guy waking up."

"Well, what about the big scroll?" BB poked.

"Lets see." Raven took the big scroll and placed a bit of her energy into the seal. The seal released and she opened it.

BB and Cyborg immediately rushed over to look at what was on the scroll. BB got angry, "I can't understand anything on this scroll. It looks like it's written in Japanese."

"It is written in Japanese, genius." Cyborg deadpanned.

"Hehehe." The green boy laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"So, Rae. Can you understand it?" Cyborg asked.

"I think so. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is what this one says?"

BB sweatdropped, "So what does that mean?"

"I think it means Shadow Clone Technique."

"Shadow Clone?" Cyborg asked.

"I think you're going to have to ask the kid when he wakes up." Raven replied. She looked again and saw the hand signs listed at the bottom of all the techniques.

While she was looking at the scroll, Robin came in with Naruto's equipment. In the boy's pockets he found kunai knives, wire, extra scrolls, shuriken, bandages, a frog wallet, and Tsunade's necklace. "Well, this is some strange stuff." Cyborg looked at the stuff on the counter.

"I think he might actually be a ninja." Robin said.

"What kind of ninja has a frog wallet?" guffawed BB.

"Anyway, Cyborg. I want you to take the stuff to your room of analysis. Raven, keep doing what you're doing." Robin ordered.

-

-

-

It was a week since Naruto landed on this new world and it was Beast Boys turn to watch him. So, the green shape-shifter brought a bunch of his comics and began to read them with his feet up on the bedside table. He began to whistle loudly, ignorant of the fact that our favorite hyperactive ninja was awake and staring at the ceiling.

Naruto awoke in a strange place. _'Wow, I'm really not in my world anymore.' _He said noticing the green teenager sitting next to him and the other titans passing the infirmary on their way to other parts of the tower. _'So Kyuu, how should I great my new green friend?'_

'**Scare the shit out of him?' **was the response.

'_Precisely, my dear Kyuubi.'_

So Naruto, trying desperately not to laugh, turns toward the oblivious green teenager and then proceeds to go through with his dastardly plot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screams in false fear as Beast Boy, clearly startled, jumps up and flips over, crashing down on the floor.

Beast Boy looks up to see the boy ninja sitting up in bed, laughing. "Well, that was certainly an interesting way to wake up." Naruto said, disconnecting the machines and getting out of bed.

The ninja then goes over to the still dazed teen hero and helps him up. Beast Boy notices that the bed is empty and the patient is standing right in front of him. "Dude! You should not be out of bed! You were unconscious for a week!"

"Umm, hate to burst your bubble, but I was not unconscious. I was simply meditating."

Beast Boy looked at the blonde ninja strangely. "You were meditating?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Ok. I'm Beast Boy by the way."

"Uzumaki Naruto or in your way of speaking, Naruto Uzumaki. Just call me Naruto."

"Oh. Sweet. So what are you?"

"I'm a ninja." Naruto said proudly. "DUUUDE! YOU'RE REALLY A NINJA?"

"Yeah, I am."

"SWEET!" Beast Boy yells as Naruto sweatdrops.

Naruto looks around, "So, where am I? I'm clearly not in my dimension or world anymore."

Beast Boy looks at him and says, "You're in the Titans Tower in Jump City."

"I honestly have no idea where that is, but that's fine with me."

"So can you do any cool ninja moves?"

"Beast Boy, stop bothering the poor kid." Said a voice from behind him. Naruto looked to see a giant man who was partially machine strolling in from the door. "I'm Cyborg by the way."

"Naruto." Naruto answers back, shaking Cyborg's hand.

After meeting Cyborg, Naruto endured a hug from Starfire, who crushed him with her amazing strength, and met Robin and Raven, one being less enthusiastic as the other.

"So, anyone know where my stuff is?" Naruto asked finally.

"Yeah, they're in my room. I'll show you." Cyborg replied.

When they got to Cyborg's room, they found Naruto's stuff high on a shelf. "Sorry it's a little high." Cyborg sheepishly said. Naruto said, "It's ok. I'll get them."

He then just walked straight at the wall and without stopping began to walk up it, much to the surprise of the Teen Titans. He grabbed all of his stuff and then walked down. When he got down, he saw all of the Titans with their jaws on the ground. Naruto sweatdropped and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

-

-

-

After deciding to test him, resulting in the obstacle course being run in record time (Kage Bunshin), Robin walked up to Naruto and asked, "So, do you want to join the team?"

Naruto looked at the smiling caped crusader for a minute and said, "Did you really have to ask?"

Starfire once again crushed…I mean hugged Naruto as he took the communicator from Robin's hands.

-

-

-

_**Next day**_

After being pelted with a stankball for initiation, Naruto got cracking on designing his own room. He unpacked everything within two minutes and his room was completely decorated within an hour, painting and all. The books and scrolls were all in their shelves and Naruto began using the Kage Bunshin to work on his techniques and chakra control while Naruto began working out in the gym. Raven and Starfire walked into the training area while Naruto was doing reverse sit-ups on the ceiling. Naruto's muscular, but no bulky body was glistening with sweat as the two girls just stared at the boy, who had two one hundred pound weights on his chest while doing two sit-ups a second.

Naruto saw the two and asked cheerfully, "So what do you guys want?"

Starfire and Raven both mumbled, "You…" at the same time and then shook their heads and said, "Friend Naruto, the breakfast is being served."

"Oh. Ok." Naruto chuckled as he jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet after doing a front flip. (Chibi Star and Raven were holding up 10's). He placed the weights down on the ground and grabbed a towel. While he was drying himself off, Raven noticed the multitude of scars on Naruto's chest and back. Deciding not to push the subject, Raven, Starfire, and Naruto all proceeded to the living room for Cyborg's famous breakfasts. It was a new day and a new dawn for Uzumaki Naruto, the Tempest of the Teen Titans.

TBC

-Yeah I know its not that long, but I think it's a good start. Tune in next time. I'll get chap 2 done as soon as possible. w t of the Teen Titans.

r Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Authors note please read

Authors Note:

Here's the list of things that need to be said:

First, Naruto of Mahora is being rewritten, no ifs, ands, or buts.

Second, I adopted a story called Naruto has a new pet which will be incorporated into my Naruto: Savior.

Third, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths: Redux will have Chapter 10 done when I can do it. College is a bummer right now and I am trying to focus on my studies. Plus, I am stuck in a small rut as I will soon be deviating from canon and am trying to figure out a feasible way to do so.

Fourth, The Tempest will be somewhat rewritten and changed when I have the motivation to do so.

Fifth, I have no idea what to do with Knights of the Black Princess. I don't want to give up on it, but at the same time, I don't know if I can continue it.

Sixth, my Gundam SEED/KOTOR crossover will be rewritten due to new developments in the story of Revan. When this will happen, no one knows. I am also making this a challenge to anyone interested in writing a story like this. Try it out.

Tenets of the Challenge

Kira is Revan

Light Revan

Can be male or female

Preferably paired with Bastila with Lacus, OC, or harem (I mean c'mon. This is REVAN we are talking about.)

If you wish, you can try to make it so that when Revan goes back to the galaxy, it is 300 years in the future during SWTOR.

Seventh, my Gundam SEED/COD:MW series semi-crossover will be rewritten due to it being just plain shitty.

I would like people to review my stories so that I can good feedback from my readers, which affects the speed in which I update my stories.

Also, a good motivation is if anyone can make those pictures I have been asking about.

Picture requests:

Lelouch with the Rinnegan

Lelouch in Hokage/Naruto's sage coat

My OC Amaya Avalon

My OC knightmare the Guinevere (If you need to see descriptions of these things then read CG:LOTSP:Redux)

Kira as Revan

Thanks and I'll update my shit soon. Just be patient and review. If you could send the pictures, that would be awesome and your contribution will be noted in my stories.

Thanks.

EternalKnight219


End file.
